The tryouts/Dusty's in the race!
The way the tryouts, "The Failure Song" and Dusty's in the race! scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (The next day, Dusty, Chug, Dottie and the whole of Team Equesodor then travel to the Wings Around the Globe qualifier at Lincoln, Nebraska.) Chug: Hello, Lincoln! (honks his horn) Hey, Dusty! Dottie: I don't know how you talked me into coming to this. Dusty Crophopper: Now, come on, Dottie. Chug: (noticing a gray plane called Judge Davis) Wow! I don't believe it! A Red Tail P-51! Dusty Crophopper: (noticing a gray and black plane) Oh, man! A Sea Fury! Chug: (noticing a biplane) Check it out! Dusty Crophopper: (as the biplane flies over them) Wow! Ned: (over the PA) Ladies and gentlemen! May we have your attention, please? Kindly direct your windscreens and eyes to the heavens above... (The camera then shows a green plane named Ripslinger flying in the sky releasing green smoke.) Ned: ...and give a warm welcome to our special guest. The Prince of Propellers. When he's speeding, he's leading. Ripslinger: Get my good side, fellas! (turns to his side as a couple of the press take pictures of him) Ned: When he's grinning, he's winning. Ned and Zed: The one and only... (Ripslinger then lands on the runway after going through his smoke.) Ripslinger: Ripslinger! (Fireworks shoot out as the crowd cheers.) Ripslinger: You're caught in the riptide! (chuckles and drives off with Ned and Zed) Thanks for coming out. Who wants a picture? All right, one at a time. (Dottie coughs from the smoke.) Dottie: Well, with all that self-promotion, at least he's modest. Dusty Crophopper: Dottie, that's Ripslinger! Chug: He's captain of Team RPX. They call him... Dusty Crophopper and Chug: The Green Tornado! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, he's so good, he's pre-qualified. Oh. And those two, Ned and Zed. Dusty Crophopper and Chug: The Twin Turbos! Dusty Crophopper: They're world-class racers. Dottie: You know, I hear they used to be one plane and were separated at birth. Chug: Wow. I wish I was separated at birth. (The camera then shows a Wings Around the Globe official pitty named Roper on the stand. All of the qualifying planes, including Dusty, line up.) Roper: Okay, people. This is the last of four time trials being held worldwide. Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons. The top five finishers will qualify for the Wings Around the Globe Rally! Oh, yeah. Fonzarelli, you're up, my man! Fonzarelli: (spits Roper: Oh, man! That's nasty! (Fonzarelli takes off and flies between the pylons as Roper announces the events.) Roper: And he's through the start gate! The racers must pass through the blue pylons on the horizontal and around the red pylons on the knife-edge. Now he's coming back to Gate Three! Nicely done, my man. Setting himself up a little high through the blue pylons there, lining up for the quadro. He's taking a hard right with a 270-degree high-G turn! Oh! Yeah! Back all the way around. Whoo! Cleanly through. Ha! Look at you, man! Dusty Crophopper: That guy's good! Roper: It doesn't get much better than that. All right. Good speed. Lining up for the three-pylon chicane, amazing pitch control. Smooth! Fast! Clean! He's going into the final turn, into the half-Cuban 8, pulling an aggressive 9.2 Gs. Attacking the climb! Wow. Now that's some speed. Coming out of the Cuban 8 at the end of a fantastic first run, people. (as Fonzarelli crosses the finish line) A 01.24.16. A very good time for the other racers to try and beat. (The next tryout shows a red plane named Gordon flying around the three-pylon chicane.) Roper: Fast, tight through the pylons. Oh! Oh! He's got a great pace going, here. He's just a half a second behind. (The plane's engine then explodes.) Crowd: Oh! Roper: Oh! Engine failure! Out of the race. Bye-bye. (Another tryout shows a black and gray plane, while the leaderboard shows the name of Jackson Riles.) Roper: Great performance. Watch the clock here. I can't wait. Lining up for the Blue Gate. (as a plane's wing breaks through one of the pylons) Oh, no, he did not! That's a major penalty. (as a black plane named Hammer finishes his tryout) Sorry, dude. Eighth place. Hammer: (groans) Roper: (while another plane is doing a tryout) Talk about fast. Coming out the Cuban 8. Whoo! (The camera then shows Dusty, Chug and Dottie, as Chug finishes pumping fuel into Dusty's tank, and Dottie is using a screwdriver on Dusty's inside parts.) Chug: Fueled and ready, man. Pitty 1: Okay, bud, you're up! Dottie: Good and tight. All set. Roper: It's been a wonderful day here, and we're down to our last competitor. Dusty Crophopper: This is it. (starts to drive along the runway) Roper: (over the microphone) From Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream! Dottie: "Strut Jetstream"? Chug: Yep! Awesomest call sign ever. (chuckles) It was my idea. Dottie: Ah. That explains it. Roper: Hey, ag-plane! Landscaping was yesterday, man. Get off the runway! We're racing, here! Second call for Strut Jetstream! Dusty Crophopper: No, no, no! Roper: Looking for... Dusty Crophopper: Yo! I'm Strut Jetstream! Roper: You're Strut Jetstream? Dusty Crophopper: Yep! Roper: A crop duster? Man, what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today? Man, your momma must have had high hopes for you. Now, you know you're built for seed, not speed. Ripslinger: You've got to be kidding me. That farmer's gonna race? Zed: (laughs) Seriously, with a prop that small? Ned: Maybe he races that leaky, old fuel truck next to him. Chug: Who are you calling leaky? I'll leak on you, if you don't check your intake. Dottie: Don't lower yourself to their level. Go on Dus... Go on, Strut. (The crowd laughs at Dusty.) Plane 1: Who's that guy? You're going to try out? Plane 2: A crop duster? Pitty 2: Cornfield is over that way. Pitty 3: Nice of you to take the day off just to lose! (The crowd continues laughing as Dusty gets ready to take off.) Chug: Go, Duster! Roper: It's gonna be a tall order for him to knock Fonzarelli out of fifth place. (as Dusty takes off and goes through the start line) And he's off! Well, he's starting a little conservative. Ripslinger: This ought to be rich. Roper: 193 miles per hour. He's into Gate Two, clean through the horizontal. (as Dusty's wing forces some of the grass off) What? He's practically mowing the lawn. Come to my house, man. Okay. At the first split, he's a full second behind Fonzarelli. Yo, that's a lot of time to make up, but this guy's aggressive. Now he's making that hard 270-degree high-G turn! Chug: Whoo! That's it! Roper: Setting himself up. Left vertical turn. Lining up for the three-pylon chicane. He's gaining speed. Now, he's only half a second behind Fonzarelli. And he is closing rapidly. (as Dusty approaches the final turn that has going up into the air) Now he's back on that stick. Up he goes! Up and away! Now only two-tenths of a second behind Fonzarelli! Chug: Come on, Duster! Roper: Oh, it's gonna be close. Chug: He's gonna do it! He's gonna do it! (Dusty then crosses the finish line.) Roper: Oh, yes! What a finish! (as Dusty lands) Now, that's what you call flying! Chug: Way to go, Dustmeister! (Chug and Dottie come to Dusty.) Chug: That's what I'm talking about! Roper: Jetstream, the official time is 1 minute, 24.26 seconds. Sixth place, but what a close one, people. (as Dusty, Chug and Dottie frown) Well, folks, that wraps up the trials for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Fonzarelli: (to Dusty) Hey, pal, sixth place ain't nothing to be ashamed of. That was a heck of a run. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. (The scene then skips to Dusty sadly crop-dusting one of the fields back at Propwash Junction as Skipper watches him with some binoculars. Skipper then turns to Sparky, who too has a frown on his face.) (The screen shows a truck, named Willy Knight, carrying Roper while driving towards Propwash Junction.) Roper: (as the truck goes over a bump in the road) OW! Dagnabbit! Let me drive! (The camera then shows Chug as he finishes fueling a firetruck named Mayday.) Chug: There you go, topped off and all set, Mayday. (Mayday leaves. Willy then arrives in front of Chug.) Roper: Will you stop! (as Willy stops) Oh! (after Willy's back door opens) Unbelievable! Why don't you just go back! I mean, I think you actually missed a pothole! (coughs, and comes out of Willy) Man, you got to be the worst, I mean the worst delivery truck that has ever delivered a delivery! Chug: Can I help you? Roper: (coughs) Please tell me this is Propwash Junction. Chug: Sure is. Roper: Oh, finally! You know, you're not even on the map. Chug: Yeah, pretty drive though, ain't it? Roper: Oh, yeah, yeah. Especially if you like looking at dirt and corn. Anyway, I'm looking for a Strut Jetstream. Chug: (not remembering) Who? Roper: Jetstream. Strut Jetstream. Chug: (thinking for a moment) Hmm. Nope, no, doesn't ring a bell. (to Roper) Do you have a photo? Roper: (looking at his clipboard) Yeah, I got one right here. No, I don't have a photo! I have documentation that says Strut Jetstream lives in Propwash Junction. Chug: Oh, whoa, whoa! Whoa, wait a minute! Okay! Oh, oh, oh... (trying to remember) No, gosh I... (Roper is then looking at Chug with an angry face.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Hey, I'm Strut Jetstream! (comes up) Chug: Oh! Yeah! (laughs) That's right! I knew I'd remember. There he is, strutting on over here. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. (to Roper) But you're mispronouncing it slight;y. Roper: I am? Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Yeah. It's actually pronounced "Dusty Crophopper." (There is then about three seconds of silence.) Roper: Dusty Crophopper. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. It's Scandinavian. Roper: Right, and I'm Egyptian. (sniffs) Googly moogly! What is that smell?! Dusty Crophopper: It's Vitaminamulch. Roper: Vitamina-what? Leadbottom: (comes up) The finest-smelling compost this side of the Mississippi. Original, creamy and chunky style. (sniffs) Oh, yeah. Smell that? Mmm. It's like daffodils and like Sunday dinner. Oh! I just love it. I love it. (sings as he drives off) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! I got some minamulch, yeah! ♪ Roper: Uh, that old airplane needs some help. Y'all know that, right? Dusty Crophopper and Chug: Yeah. Roper: Are you familiar with the racing fuel additive, nitromethane? Chug: Oh, yeah! Zip juice! Go-go punch! That stuff will blur your vision and slur your speech. Roper: It's illegal. Chug: I mean it! Totally illegal. Wouldn't know what it looks like. Yeah, you were saying? Roper: That substance was found in the tank of the fifth-place qualifier, Fonzarelli. Illegal fuel intake is an automatic DQ. Dusty Crophopper: (stammers) Wait, so you're saying... Roper: He's out, you're in. (grinning) Congratulations! Chug: (to Dusty) You're in? Dusty Crophopper: Hmm. Chug: He's in! (whistles to some townsfolk) You're never gonna believe this. He's in! (as the townsfolk cheer) Dusty's in the race! Dottie, he's in! Dottie: What? Are you serious? (The townsfolk, including Dottie, Sparky and Mayday, drive towards Dusty.) Sparky: Whoo! Dusty. Yeah! Dottie: (to Dusty) Don't do anything crazy. Fly safe. Chug: Man, it's gonna be cool. You're gonna cross oceans thousands of miles wide. Freezing your rudder off one day... Sparky: Oh! And burning it off the next! Chug: Freaking hurricanes. Sparky: Cyclones! Chug: Typhoons! (Dusty's smile then turns to a frown.) Sparky: Monsoons! Chug: Tornadoes! Sparky: Sandstorms! Chug: Gale force winds! Sparky: Yeah! (whoops) Category:Scenes